


我爱你，那和你性别有什么关系

by 夜亡人 (kkaajjl)



Series: 贤良短篇相关 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 德云七队, 德云社
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha周九良, alpha秦霄贤, 双Alpha, 贤良 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaajjl/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E4%BA%A1%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 我爱你，那和你性别有什么关系呢哪怕你是alpha我也一样爱你
Relationships: 秦霄贤/周九良
Series: 贤良短篇相关 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652944
Kudos: 5





	我爱你，那和你性别有什么关系

周九良是在他20岁的时候分化完成的。

比他晚的也不是没有，但相比较起来，他的确是属于分化比较晚的。

他分化那天正好也是赶巧，正好是他们演完最后一场准备回家的时候，本来孟鹤堂已经都已经走出后台了，眼看着就要走出大门，就听见更衣室那边传出来一阵杂乱的声音。那是玻璃掉在了地上摔的稀碎，是保温水壶砸在地面滚了又滚，是椅子摩擦地面最终倒在地上发出了刺耳的响声。

前脚已经迈出大门的孟鹤堂立马跑回了更衣室，他知道更衣室已经没有别人了，只剩下他那一个磨磨蹭蹭还在换衣服收拾的小搭档，几乎没 有第二个猜想，肯定是周九良出事了。

等到他又回到更衣室，他匆匆扫了一眼有些狼藉的不大空间，一眼就看到了倒在里头的周九良。大步的迈过去，将人掺了起来，哪怕是隔着衣服他也能感觉到靠着自己身上的年轻人那快要烧起来的灼热温度。

孟鹤堂伸出手摸了摸怀中少年人的额头，像是烧红了的烙铁一样，没有冷水降温，那温度只会越升越高，直到滚烫的让人——心惊胆战。

他小声叫着人，可是周九良早已经没有神智再去回答他了，他只感觉到热，非常的热，像是要将他整个人都放在冶炼钢铁的熔炉里锻造一样，心脏每跳动一下，就像是凿炼钢铁的那柄巨锤，让他从内部开始逐渐崩塌，将他的每一滴血，每一寸骨，每一块肉，都在这熊熊燃烧的熔炉中湮灭的无尘无灰。

直到他闻到了一股味道。那是一种非常奇怪的味道，不同于香水的浓烈刺鼻，反倒像是一种正在下雨时泛起的潮湿水汽，湿润却夹杂着些许厚重的泥土味，又有点像清晨的露珠，清新之余还能闻见一丝青草味，仔细嗅过之后却有一种沁人心脾的浓郁花香，淡雅微甘，芬芳却并不腻人，好像眼前正腾起一片枝繁叶茂树影婆娑的桂花林。

濛濛细雨冲淡了桂花的馥郁芬芳，反而带来了一丝清冽。那雨水与桂花的味道极为融洽的混在一起，难怪所有人都说孟鹤堂身上的味道好闻。周九良想，这种味道，他也觉得很好闻。

可就是闻着闻着，怎么就不对劲了呢？这股味道开始变得有侵略性，雨水的清冽急转而下，桂花的甜腻开始步步紧逼，像是要将他溺死在这股恼人的味道里。

他突然腾起了一股反抗的心思，像是要冲破这股让人晕眩的甜腻气息，可紧接着，这股逼人的气息消失了，另一股特殊的味道悄然浮现。那像是好多种奇怪的香味混杂在了一起，味道并不浓烈，反而好闻的厉害。它们拨开那层层的雨露桂花顺着鼻腔直冲脑门，如一团缥缈烟云清幽而上，将他笼罩其中。而他，就在这团逐渐变得清冽纯稳的香味中再也听不见身边的孟鹤堂在叫他什么。

直到他再一次睁开眼，入目的光线刺得他眼睛有些发痛，他伸手去挡，眼睛扫过四周，意识彻底回归身体。

他撑起手想要从病床上坐起来，可能也是时间赶巧，正好病房的门开了，他抬眼看过去，孟鹤堂正拎着塑料袋将门关上，看见已经顺利坐在床上的周九良他露出笑容，“呦，周宝宝醒啦？”

周九良迷迷瞪瞪点了点头，看着孟鹤堂走近他将塑料袋放在病床旁的柜子上，这才发现原来塑料袋里装的是几个保温盒子。他习惯性的伸手揉了揉脸，“哥，我这是，分化了？”

孟鹤堂坐在一旁打开保温盒，“可不是的，昨晚上把我吓一跳，前脚还说呢咱们队就剩你没分化了，后脚你就直接啪啪打我们脸了，我说航航你是不是就是为了反驳我们才直接立马就分化的啊？你别说不是啊，都没这么巧的。”

“要是真能这么巧，我就直接赶着你们开我赌局的时候再分化，让你输的口袋比脸都干净。”周九良接过孟鹤堂递给他的粥，白色的海洋里漂浮着数不尽的绿色植物，他拿起勺子吃了一口，不紧不慢，好像刚刚分化的人不是他是别人。

“你个没良心的小崽子诶，亏了你哥我鞍前马后的照顾你，没想到你竟然安了这么个狠毒心啊，我白养你这么大了啊！真是伤心死我了啊！”

周九良白了一眼瞬间飙戏的孟鹤堂，猛地一吸气，一股清甜微润的桂花香就飘进了他鼻子里，细嗅下来，似乎还有一种比较淡的木调香气。房间内除了他就是孟鹤堂，那么，那是他的信息素吗？

直到这时候，周九良才有了点分化后该有的反应。

“孟哥，我分化了。”

孟鹤堂笑了：“对，我们周宝宝终于分化了。”

“是alpha吗？”

“对啊，咱们五队又来了个小alpha，四哥又得难受咯~”

周九良盯着勺子里的那两片菜叶，“那我是什么味儿的？”

“我们周宝宝啊，”孟鹤堂站起来，摸了摸少年还有些毛茬的小刺头，微低的声线里满是桂花的微甜味道：“我一闻就知道这肯定是你的信息素，明明还是个小孩儿，却偏偏要端着副老艺术家的样儿，这下好了，你自己也成老古董了。闻见味儿了没？抛开桂花香，剩下的就是你自己的味儿了。我看啊，以后咱们后台不用去买熏香了，这么一股子纯天然混合型的沉香，上哪找去啊。”

孟鹤堂打趣的调笑着。

周九良耸着鼻子吸了两口气，除了孟鹤堂的桂花香外，剩余的那股微冷的木调香便顺着鼻腔进了脑门。

要怎么形容呢？那像是某种极为复杂的混合型香水，有一种清甜的奶香味，还有一股淡淡的不知名的花香，甚至还有一种属于药草的微苦却幽远的回甘香。还有一些奇怪的味道他暂时无法形容，但他知道这种奇怪的香味是什么。

天空像是下了一场雪，雪花纷纷扬扬的散在大脑里，那是雪的凛冽清冷，混杂着变成了药香的味道，还有那么一丝不清晰的思绪瞬间变得清晰敞亮，“是沉香木？”

“闻见了？”孟鹤堂笑眯眯的拍了拍周九良的后脑勺，又坐了下来，“这味道挺好闻的，能让人安心凝神，也挺提神醒脑的。比咱师父那儿的古沉香还好闻。本来早上刚眯醒的时候还有点脑袋发懵，估计是你身体没能控制住信息素，一股子带着点药草味的沉香味儿瞬间就让我清醒了，别提有多管用了。”

周九良抿着嘴，跟只猫似的翘着嘴角，“听说饼哥的信息素是烧着了的松树味儿？”

“他？对，就是那味儿，一生气就跟松树林着火了似的，火星子嗖嗖往外冒，呛得人嗓子都跟着疼。”孟鹤堂愤愤的咬了口给他自己买的煎饼果子，“不是个好东西。”

“哎呦孟儿啊，说谁呢说谁呢，谁不是好东西啊，怎么的，欠收拾了啊？”

来人推开门，周九良闻声看过去，乖乖巧巧的叫了声“队长”，又冲着身后人叫了声“四哥”。

前面那人个子不矮，身量还挺健壮，大冬天还穿着皮夹克，和坐在床边上吃煎饼果子的人有一拼。还是身后的曹鹤阳认真对待了冬天这个季节，穿了一件黑色的羽绒服，在把手里的东西放到床头柜上之后，又向后退了两步，离他稍微有点距离。

他茫然想起来，曹鹤阳是个Omega，自己才刚刚分化，信息素还不能控制的太好，虽然有烧饼在身边，但是人家肯现在来看自己，也是真的关心自己了。就是有些奇怪，这两位怎么来了？

“队长？你们怎么来了？”

烧饼推了推坐在凳子上的孟鹤堂，直接就把人轰一边儿去了，“小孟昨天给我们打电话说你分化了，我和四儿想着昨天太晚了，而且有小孟儿在，你应该没啥事，昨天就没过来。”

“早上正好有空，这不就过来看看咱们老幺么。”

曹鹤阳拿出个苹果来就开始给周九良削苹果，手法娴熟果皮都没断，就是语气有点幽怨：“你说说，本来还指望你能成咱们队唯二的Omega，没想到你个小兔崽子又是个alpha！周宝宝啊周宝宝，你平时不是挺奶的吗？怎么关键时刻就这么刚啊？”

“……”周九良没法反驳，五队的确就曹鹤阳一个Omega，剩下的不是alpha就是beta，他之前有听小道消息说队里的这几个人都准备开赌局了，就赌他到底是O还是A，首当其冲赌他是Omega的就是曹鹤阳，没想到赌局还没开起来呢，他就先分化了，还是个alpha。

也不怪曹鹤阳会郁闷。他也不知道该怎么劝人，只能用求助的眼神看向他哥。孟鹤堂一接到周九良的眼电波，就明白了。

“好哥哥诶，其实认真想想也没差，你看航航平时多稳啊，也就是跟熟人显得乖了点，跟不熟的人你在看看。是个alpha也不奇怪啊。而且四哥你在闻闻，航航的信息素。”孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，看着曹鹤阳。

曹鹤阳把苹果递给周九良，倒也没往后退，就是站在烧饼身边，“闻见了，不就是沉香木吗，是挺符合小崽子的，就是有点冷，跟外面冷空气似的。”

“别说，还真有点。”烧饼拿起没洗也没削皮的苹果就咬了一口。空气里除了那股偏淡的沉香味外，还夹杂着一种只有在下雪天才有的那种凛冽感，说不上来那是什么味道，可能闻起来不是那么明显，却绝对不容忽视。混着沉香吸进鼻腔，只感觉到一种透彻清冽的爽快感。

“航航这信息素，挺符合他本人的。”孟鹤堂朝着曹鹤阳笑了下。

曹鹤阳没忍住白了他一眼，“行了行了，知道你护着你家小崽子，我这不是还没说啥呢吗。这两天你先陪着航儿，让人先稳定了再说，社里头也有不少Omega，别到时候出了什么岔子，那就不好了。”

“诶，知道了，哥你们去忙吧，航航这边没啥事，放心吧。”

“那我们回了啊，决定哪天回来了，再告诉我，有事打电话。”

送走五队的队长和队长夫人，孟鹤堂看着已经凉透了的煎饼果子也没了食欲，在看看周九良放在柜子上的粥也不再冒着热气，叫来了医生又仔细检查了检查，说是没什么事了，这就带着周九良回家了。

鉴于周九良的室友是朱鹤松，是个beta，而周九良又刚分化，这孩子一门心思都扑在艺术上面，有些事儿啊他一点都不清楚，哪怕是知道也是一知半解，还是得孟鹤堂来看着。有些时候孟鹤堂是真的觉得他是在养一儿子，17岁那年将懵懂稚嫩的孩子领回来，从此以后就走上了一条老父亲的不归路。

孟鹤堂就这么带儿子似的带着周九良在五队呆了三年，中途也有一些小插曲，不外乎就是担心自家孩子的终身大事。可能是所有人都看他一门心思扑在艺术上，以至于自己的感情史一直是一片空白，都纷纷有些担忧。

他们这几个当哥哥的不是没劝过，曹鹤阳朱鹤松劝还好点，毕竟都是结了婚有了对象的人了，等到孟鹤堂劝他的时候，周九良这个嘴怼他怼的比谁都狠。

“您啊，还有这闲心来管我，还不如老实的操心操心您自己呢，眼看着都是要奔三的人了，也不要求您找个O，就说您找个beta，再不济，您找个A也行啊，现在双A又不是不能结婚，您看东哥和谢爷他们俩不是也过的挺好的吗？您要真想劝我，您就以身作则，不然我给您介绍一个？”

就因为这，孟鹤堂气的闹腾了好一阵，然后再也没跟周九良提过这茬，他是真怕了周九良那张嘴了。

可能真是为了以身作则。也就是这事儿过了没几个月，周九良就听见说孟鹤堂找了个女朋友。不是alpha也不是Omega，就是一个普普通通的beta。

可能真是为了以身作则。也就是这事儿过了没几个月，周九良就听见说孟鹤堂找了个女朋友。不是alpha也不是Omega，就是一个普普通通的beta。他见过几次，是个很好的女孩。

没过多久，孟鹤堂就传来了喜讯。

那天很热闹，社里的好多师兄弟们都来了，师父和干爹跟孟鹤堂的父母坐在一起看着孟鹤堂笑。他站在孟鹤堂身边也跟着笑，那个一直照顾他的哥哥终于也有人照顾了，多好。

似乎他身边亲近的人都结婚了。四哥，朱老师，现在还得加个孟鹤堂。他有时候也会觉得有些孤独，也会想他什么时候也能牵着另一个人的手走进婚礼殿堂，而那个人会是什么样子？

他贫瘠的感情世界想象不出那个人是什么样，而对于那些人的劝说他也不愿意去实行。他不想随随便便将就着找个人携手一生。他这个人最不讲究，却也最讲究。他要找一个他爱的人。现在虽然没有，可是他会等，他会等到那个人出现为止。

其余的，他不愿将就，也不想将就。

趁着新娘去和家人说话，孟鹤堂将他拽过来，语序颠倒的说了些杂七杂八的话。周九良叹着气，小心控制着自身信息素的释放，一场大雪悄然而至。

孟鹤堂被这阵风雪激的瞬间清醒了头脑，他揉着额头呼出一口冷气，看着周九良的眼神从茫然逐渐变成了无奈，“你准备什么时候找个对象啊。”

这一次周九良没再向之前那样反驳他。

“不着急。还没遇到心仪的，等遇到了再说。”

孟鹤堂还想再开口，可是空气中的冰雪气息让他消了声。他从不觉得周九良的信息素有多攻击人，要不然和他亲近的那些人也不会像猫吸猫薄荷似的就往周九良身边凑，甚至是他们偶尔去见师父了，周九良也得暂时当一阵子的人形熏香。

而现在他知道了，凛雪沉香，真正有攻击性的信息素是那部分凌冽寒冷的风雪，就像是身处在极寒之地一样，开口呼吸都困难异常。刀子似的风雪滚进嘴里，划破柔嫩的口腔，一路风卷残云的落在肺部，逐渐结冰，脆弱的身体几乎就在下一秒里失去了生命的迹象。

这是比燃烧的松树林更让人难以招架的存在。

直到周九良23岁的时候，上头来通知，说要成立新的队伍，让孟鹤堂当队长，这下子就不得不面临着与五队的那些人的分别了。

其实也没什么，又不是直接退社走人了，顶多就是以后不再一个队了，想见面了打个电话，总是能聚在一起的。

所以五队封箱那天还是挺欢快的。唯一发愁的就是周九良这孩子到现在了也没个对象。别说是对象，就连个恋爱都没谈过，那可是真真正正的白纸一张。曹鹤阳在台上那是一点都没说错，情感恋爱史一片空白，就等着有人往上面划拉几道呢。

就是这个人吧，到现在也没个人影。

五队封箱之后，他们就不再是五队的人了，新队伍的名单还没彻底定下来，唯一知道的一对儿就是李鹤东和谢金，剩下的就真不知道了。

等到名单下来了，他们俩就傻眼了。那天周九良和孟鹤堂正好在一起研究新节目，栾云平一个电话就把他们俩给叫过去了，然后给了他俩一张纸单，上面大字写着德云社七队，再往下就是队长：孟鹤堂，旁边是他周九良。

可是往下的成员里，除了谢金和李鹤东，就没几个他们熟悉的了。

周九良跟着孟鹤堂大眼瞪小眼，然后就听见栾云平慢悠悠的说：“七队是个年轻的队伍，小孟啊，你这个队长要费心思了。”

可不是要费尽心思么，基本上都是年轻的新演员，好几个都是刚从青年队出来的。

本来孟鹤堂还看着名单有些发愁，就听见身旁的周九良指着某个名字说：“诶，这个秦霄贤我好像看见过他，高高瘦瘦的，跟电线杆子似的。”

“你认识啊？”

“之前去青年队看朋友的时候看见过他，挺……”

“挺什么？”

“挺帅的一小伙儿？”

“嚯……你这是看上人家了吧？”

“就是看他挺帅的，这也不行啊？”

“行行行，你说什么都行。天大地大你最大，行了吧。”

周九良白了他一眼，然后就听见栾云平说：“这个秦霄贤吧，你们可能暂时看不到，这孩子虽然是七队的，但是得借八队一阵子，差不多得小半年这样的吧。”

“等等，啥玩意儿？孩子还没到家呢就先跟别人跑了？小辫儿这事做的就不地道了！不行，我得找他说说去，凭什么一来就借我们家孩子啊。”

孟鹤堂刚想行动，就听见栾云平说：“这事，师父定的，你要不同意啊，就找师父说去。”

“……”

话音落下，孟鹤堂蔫儿了。周九良白了他哥一眼，挑着嘴角偷偷笑。虽然一来就被借走了，但是七队第一次聚餐全员还是得到齐的。

那是在一个晚上，一群大老爷们儿最能联络感情的东西是什么？答案是一顿烧烤。没有什么是一顿烧烤解决不了的，如果有，那就两顿。

周九良去的时候有点晚，等他到了地方，所有七队的人都已经开始吃上了，酒瓶子都已经空了好几个了。

一群老爷们儿围着一张桌子，上面摆满了烤串和半空的啤酒瓶。他本来想照常坐在孟鹤堂身边的，毕竟面对这么一群说不上来有多熟的人，还是他哥身边能给他安全感。但就是这么的不凑巧，他哥身边已经坐上人了，并且没有丝毫空隙能在搁下他，看这架势，他也不好再凑过去了。

他扫了一眼想找个地方随便呆一下得了，没成想一转头就看见一个瘦的跟麻杆似的大男孩朝他招手，“哥！周哥！过来坐！”

他认出了瘦的跟麻杆似的人是谁，就是那个他觉得挺帅的那小伙儿，秦霄贤。

因为来的晚了，又被这群人一起哄的，就闷下去了一杯子啤酒。孟鹤堂看着自家孩子直接一口闷了，怕出事，就没由着这群人在闹他，赶紧将对着周九良的火力给引了回来。毕竟是老父亲，深知自家孩子的酒量并不好，并且一喝多了就得开哭，到时候还是得他哄着，多一事不如少一事，还是让他闹个清静吧。

就这样，周九良被那群起哄的老爷们儿放过去了。然后，身边的那个小伙儿秦霄贤瞪着他那双亮晶晶的大眼睛，给他新拿了个杯子倒了饮料，说：“哥你还记得我不？我是秦霄贤。”

“我知道你，那天不就知道了吗？我又不是老年痴呆，记性没那么差。”

“嘿！我这不是怕你忘了嘛。”大男孩露出了一个带着点傻气的笑，“我本名叫秦凯旋，哥你叫我旋儿就行，我妈他们都这么叫我，咱们也别生分了。”

说完，就拿起自己的酒杯跟周九良的饮料杯撞了一下。

周九良喝了口饮料，消瘦的脸庞转过了过去，唇角微微上挑，牵动着唇畔下的那颗小痣。瘦下来的他虽然还不像他哥那般好看，但总是有种莫名的吸引力，尤其是当微挑着嘴角看向你的时候。

他舔了下嘴唇，空气里的凛雪沉香隐约透着股甜淡的花香，然后，他对着秦霄贤露出笑容。

“行啊，旋儿。”

由此，周九良的感情史正式拉开了序幕。

没人知道这两个人是怎么搞在一起的。反正等他们反应过来的时候两个人已经亲密的都快成连体婴儿了。

这个事实是在某一天下午被想要去吸猫的谢金和李鹤东撞见的。那天正好是他们头一场，本来两个人打算在对对词，毕竟有新包袱在，顺道吸个猫，谁知到刚进门就看见后台的那个大沙发上躺了两个人。一个坐在那里玩手机，一个躺在玩手机那人的大腿上小眯着，两个人的手还十指相扣在一起，别提有多闪瞎人眼了。

谢金李鹤东对视了一眼，顿时达成了一个共同想法——这俩人有猫腻啊！

可能是他们来的太安静，导致沙发上的那两人都没有察觉到，他们俩就一前一后悄咪咪的靠近沙发，最后，谢金猛地咳嗽了一声——

“啊啊啊啊？？？”

把秦霄贤吓得差点没跳起来，顺道也把周九良也炸醒了。

“干嘛啊秦霄贤，还让不让人睡觉了，这一惊一乍的……”然后，周九良的话就哽在了嗓子里，看着一旁站着的俩人，他沉默的想了想，“早谢爷，早东哥。”

“早嘛早！这都快晚上了还早！说多少回了！说早别叫谢爷！叫谢爷别说早！你这倒霉孩子怎么就记不住呢！”谢金气急败坏的想要提溜起这只瘦了的橘猫，但是看着身边一脸尴尬的秦霄贤和那还没分开的手，他放弃了。

李鹤东一看谢金这模样，直接对他翻了个白眼，转头坐在对面的沙发上，一脸严肃：“说吧，你们俩，咋回事。”

“能咋回事，”周九良顺了顺自己的那头小卷毛，又躺了回去眯起眼睛，“就那回事儿呗，就找着对象了，以后不用再催我了，也不用再给我介绍了，后台多了个秀恩爱的，再想吸沉香得问过我家男朋友，他同意才行， 就是这么回事，是吧旋儿。”

“诶！对，男朋友！”秦霄贤傻呵呵的握住周九良的手，脸不红心不跳的认同了。

李鹤东抹了把脸，“啥时候开始的。”

“啊？”秦霄贤一脸迷惑。

“就是啥时候搞到一起的，大傻子。”谢金跟着坐在沙发上补足了这句话。

秦霄贤腼腆的笑了下，“就前两天，也没多久。”

“我是问你啥时候有的这个苗头！”

“一、一年前？”

“嚯……你俩，够早啊，感情刚见面就有苗头了啊？”李鹤东冷笑一声，“我还没发现，怪不得我给你介绍的对象你没一个相的上的，原来在这等着呢啊。行啊，下手也挺早啊。”

“嗐！你们这不是一直教导我要先下手为强嘛，这么好的对象要是被人抢了去我得上哪哭去啊，那我不亏死了啊。”周九良笑嘻嘻的坐起来，很狗腿的给李鹤东倒了杯水，“我们也没想瞒着你们，就是想等着老秦分化了之后在正式告诉你们，谁成想，就被你俩给发现了。”

周九良摊开手，显得特别无辜。李鹤东深吸口气，忍着没让自己那火药味的信息素飙出来，倒是谢金的硝烟味没忍住，一屁股坐在李鹤东身边，指着周九良和秦霄贤说：“你瞅瞅你们俩！尤其是你周九良！你都快把秦霄贤给熏成人形熏香了！你还搁这儿谁成想，我看你就是故意的！你要是早有这个心思，你就早点告诉我们，我们要是知道还会费劲扒拉的给你介绍对象吗！我们吃饱了撑的啊！”

“是是是，谢爷我错了我错了，这事吧，真的是说来话长。”周九良捅了捅秦霄贤，在他耳边说了句悄悄话，那人点了点头声音不是很大的说：“那我去给你买点吃的吧，你一下午竟跟我对词了，都没吃饭呢，本来就瘦了，再瘦都快赶上我了。”

周九良眯起眼睛翘起嘴角，凑近秦霄贤的耳边也不知道说了点啥，就听见秦霄贤说：“行，宝宝等着啊。”

谢金李鹤东纷纷翻了个白眼。秦霄贤站起来穿上了外套，似乎是终于想起来还有别人在呢，就跟着谢金他们说：“那个啥，师爷我先去给航航买点晚饭啊，他晚上还没吃饭呢，你们俩吃点啥不？”

“不吃！”

秦霄贤一听这语气被吓得缩了下肩膀，灰溜溜的跑到门口又看看周九良，后者朝着他笑了笑，秦霄贤撇了下嘴，伸手指指嘴唇。

周九良白了他一眼，表示拒绝。

然而秦霄贤并没有放弃，他坚持的指着自己嘴唇，一副不给亲就不去的臭不要脸样。

最终，周九良还是在秦霄贤锲而不舍的明示下给了他一个敷衍极了的飞吻，秦霄贤这才笑嘻嘻的心满意足出门了。

后台少了个人，这气氛顿时就紧张了起来。李鹤东一脸严肃，谢金满脸都写着太腻味了，要受不了了，一个没留神，空气里弥漫的火药硝烟味熏的差点让周九良红了眼睛，他朝着李鹤东谢金俩人略有些歉意的笑了下，“小孩儿一个，刚确定关系，最近特别腻着我。”

“人没在这儿，该说实话了吧。”李鹤东发话了。

“诶。”周九良端着杯水，老老实实的交代了。

事情的起因还是因为那次聚餐。

那次聚餐结束之后两个人就及其迅速的加了微信，在那之后闲来没事了就会约出来吃顿饭或者是射射箭泡个吧。按照秦霄贤的话说就是，这不是增进增进感情嘛。

周九良倒也是乐得跟秦霄贤一起玩，不是说非要去哪里，可能就出去逛个街或者是抓个娃娃，那种从心里升腾上来的愉悦足够他开心一整天。可能是跟秦霄贤在一起的时候才能让他感觉到一股属于年轻人应有的朝气吧。而不是和孟鹤堂那群上了年纪的人在那里喝茶垂钓提笼遛鸟。

所以自从认识了秦霄贤，周九良拒绝孟鹤堂的次数就变多了。除非是不得不去看看师父或者是干爹，大多时候叫他出去钓个鱼，喝个茶，他差不多全都拒绝了。

偶尔自己开火弄吃的了，他也会叫秦霄贤过来，虽然秦霄贤看着瘦，但是饭量还是一个正常成年男性的饭量，差不多他做的菜两个人能吃的差不多。

饭后刷碗的时候秦霄贤就会挣着去刷碗，他就把碗筷都放到池子里，然后靠在厨房门框上看着哼着歌刷碗的秦霄贤。那应该是自从他给秦霄贤弹了次三弦之后，他就开始这样了。

说什么不能让艺术家的手摸这些油污和洗涤液，伤手。他没忍住笑了下，说哪有那么娇贵。秦霄贤没理他，把他推出厨房，美滋滋的在那里动作并不是很熟练的刷着碗。

可能是有一次秦霄贤发现周九良在迪厅里不是特别的有兴致，那之后他就很少带周九良去了。更多时候秦霄贤倒像是个小跟屁虫似的，周九良在哪他就在哪，哪怕是他不玩，就是在旁边看着他也乐意。

孟鹤堂不止一次的和他说秦霄贤这小子不安好心让他小心着点。周九良听闻没说话，他有点心虚的想，到底是谁不安好心啊，从第一次见面就看上人家脸了，出去吃饭逛街蹦迪都没拒绝过，为的不就是想要更了解他，想要和他在一起的时间久一点吗？

他不知道秦霄贤是怎么想的，是不是也跟他是同一心情，他私心的猜想，或许是吧？不然为什么七队那么多人，偏偏就爱跟着他呢？他跟刘筱亭玩的不也挺好的吗？他总觉得秦霄贤对他和对其他人是不一样的。

要说真正心怀不轨且没安好心的人应该是他周九良。

从第一次见面开始，他就没安什么好心。

周九良说到这里，他抬头看了眼坐在对面的两个人，那双眼睛里没有丝毫躲闪，亦如他说的时候的那般坦坦荡荡。他不想做掩饰，他也没什么要掩饰的，没谈过恋爱还没见过猪跑吗？谁一开始心里头装的不是心怀不轨？

反正他没那么纯洁善良。

“……”谢金李鹤东突然没话可说，这还是他们认识的那个纯情乖宝宝吗？？？这段位比他们都高啊！谢金拿起杯子喝了口水压压惊：“你继续，你继续……好家伙……厉害了啊周九良！”

“不是说了嘛，这得先下手为强， 后下手没准人就跑了。好孩子不多见，既然自己看上了，那还不得自己搂着啊。”

周九良说：“我就是怕他被别人抢走了。”

这可能是他第一次向被人吐露心声。谢金李鹤东对视一眼，他们认识时间也不短了，烧饼老四也嘱咐过他们，周九良这孩子心思深，不会轻易把心里话说出来，他们这些做哥哥的没事了就多关注着点，别让孩子自己憋坏了。

虽然是这么说，但是这一年内周九良没找过他们，哪怕是他们约周九良吃个饭喝个酒也没看到曹鹤阳说的那些意外状况。孩子长大了，不会在喝点酒就控制不住自己一边哭一边说心里话了。

可这一次，没有酒精，他很认真的看着他们俩，眼睛里一闪而过些不甘和害怕。他说的话是真的。他是真的怕秦霄贤被别人抢走，不再属于他。

他周九良是认真的。

看着谢金李鹤东没说话，周九良继续往后说。

秦霄贤从八队回来之后，两个人几乎是天天在一块儿呆着，但是谁也没有率先迈出哪一步。正巧那时候总有人给他介绍对象，他也没背着秦霄贤，每次都乖乖去了，但是没处几天就又分了，以至于后来的那些小姑娘总是跟介绍人这么说。

[周九良这个人一点都没有你们说的那么温柔体贴，他简直就是个木头疙瘩！连敷衍一下都不愿意！还没事了就放冷气！一放冷气就一股子草药味！你们是不知道那味儿有多冲！]

这样的一番评价，让人很是困惑。周九良这孩子，他不温柔体贴吗？多乖一孩子啊！这真是胡说八道！还放冷气，还草药味儿，那沉香味多好闻啊，他们师父就快吧周九良这个人给扣下当人形熏香用了！真是没品位！

周九良这孩子都是他们这些个师哥看着长大的，人是什么样，谁都清楚，反正肯定不会是相亲对象说的这样。 这人对陌生人还彬彬有礼呢，不可能会对人姑娘那样。可人姑娘也不至于说谎诋毁人。所以实际上是怎么回事，还有他们当事人自己知道。

但是这对象还是得介绍的。

几乎每次周九良出去相对象的时候秦霄贤总是在约他，而为了试探秦霄贤对他到底有没有那个心思，周九良总是一次次的告诉秦霄贤他要去干什么。而每一次，秦霄贤的脸上总是充满了黯然神伤的失落。

周九良注意到了，却假装没注意到。

可能周九良见的也烦了，他一连警告了好几个人，要是在给他介绍对象以后就没有熏香给他们用了！

那几个热心人士暂停了媒婆行为。

安安静静的过了一个月，正好他小妹给他打电话说要来北京看他，他是晚上的场，时间正好不耽误。接到人之后就带着人回了定好的酒店，放好了东西，带着人吃好了饭，又四处逛了逛，在看时间就到了该去剧场的点了。

周九良头一次带着别人来剧场后台，这一举动还是挺稀奇的。那天秦霄贤又迟到了，所以他没来得及探知到事情的真相，他误以为那是周九良的又一相亲对象，并且还可能会晋升成为他的新嫂子。

整个晚上，秦霄贤都如鲠在喉，如芒在背，台上一个出神就又被薅了头发。估计孙九香也看出来不对劲了，之后到也没怎么再欺负他。

挨到下了台，看着周九良又是给那个女孩剥橘子又是倒水的，他心里头酸的不得了。他心想，你周九良都没给我剥过橘子呢，你还给她剥橘子！然而，他还得非当做没事人似的，一脸僵笑说自己家里有事，得赶紧回去。

急急忙忙就换了上衣和鞋子，连水裤都没换就走了。

秦霄贤没注意到坐在沙发上的周九良从他一下场就一直在看着他，包括给他小妹剥桔子的时候。看着那人一脸的委屈巴巴，跟个没人要的小奶狗似的，他心里头还真有些不得劲儿。那是舍不得，他知道。他想，他是不是应该先迈出那一步啊？不就是一句话的事儿吗？不至于这么磨磨唧唧的。

可，万一呢？

周九良想，就最后一次，在试探最后一次，这傻子要是还不跟自己说，那他就破罐子破摔自己说去，大不了不就是做不成兄弟了吗，反正他兄弟多的是，不差这一个。

那是一个早上，本来那天他和秦霄贤约好了要去看个电影来着，两个人都碰面了，就差吃个早饭就去电影院了。这时候，周九良的电话响了。

秦霄贤竖着耳朵听着，就听见周九良说什么，“你在哪啊？……”“行吧，你等着我，我一会儿就过去。”

电话很快就挂断了，秦霄贤都猜到周九良要说什么了。

“旋儿啊，我这有事得先一步了，电影明儿个在陪你看吧，行不行？”

秦霄贤能说什么？他还能说什么？

“行，没事。哥你有事就先走吧。”他看着周九良打车离开，脸上的表情逐渐冷漠下来。他深吸了一口气，顺手拦住了另一辆车，他听见电话里说的地址了，他也知道周九良要去哪。虽然他不知道他跟过去能干什么，但是，他就是不甘心。

那种挠心挠肺的不甘心。凭什么和他那么亲的周九良要成为别人的？凭什么周九良就不能是他的？他费了那么多心思那么多时间，为的不就是更加亲近他？凭什么那么好的周九良要让给一个认识还没两天的陌生人？他不甘心。只是想起来，就足以让他怒火中烧！

他跟着周九良前后脚下了车，那天周九良穿了一身白，显眼的很，秦霄贤一眼就在人群里找到他了。

周九良找到他小妹之后故意拉起了她的手，周莉诧异的看着他哥，心想，除了小时候他哥哪还牵过她的手啊，刚想问她哥，她哥就凑过来说：“帮哥个忙，看到身后那个高高瘦瘦的人了吗？你那天在剧场见过的，秦霄贤。”

周莉找了找，在他们身后不远的地方看到了那个瘦瘦高高，穿着黑色T恤的秦霄贤，“看到了，哥咋了？”

“咱们边走边说。你就暂时先陪哥演个戏吧。”周九良牵着周莉的手没撒开，他打算带着周莉去他常去的那家餐厅吃饭。反正秦霄贤都偷偷跟着来了，就让他看看这小子能干出点啥事来吧。

他们俩选在了靠窗户的位置，他自己没点什么，就是给他小妹点了些吃食。在来的路上他已经跟小妹坦白了，周莉表示，为了哥哥能有个男朋友，这个戏她一定会好好演的！

周莉吃着粥，时不时的偷偷朝窗外瞥上几眼，秦霄贤就那么站在不远处但是能看到他们这边在干嘛的地方。周莉说：“哥你确定这么做行吗？”

周九良愤愤咬了口烧麦，“行不行也就这样了，他要是不说，那就等回去了我跟他说去。”

“哎哥，你说我回去了是不是能告诉妈你找到对象了啊？”周莉朝他嘻嘻笑道。

“吃饭。”周九良给周莉夹了个虾饺，“饭都堵不住你的嘴，我警告你啊，回去别跟妈瞎说，我长着嘴呢，自己会说。”

“诶~知道了，胆小鬼。”周莉嘟嘟囔囔的没了话音，她又往外面看了一眼，突然就有了个大胆的想法。“哥，你说，他要是看到我亲你了，他会不会直接冲进来啊？”

“就他？”周九良冷笑，“他要是有那个胆子，我还至于单到现在吗？”

周莉也是冷笑，“你们俩半斤对八两，谁也别说谁，丢人。”

她咽了嘴里的东西，拿着纸巾轻扑了下嘴，没让口红全都蹭在纸巾上，然后她叫了声“哥，看我”，周九良放下筷子抬头看她，要不是知道秦霄贤就在外面看着呢，他非得让他妹给吓得蹦起来不可。

周莉伸出手搭在他哥的肩膀上，正好让她胳膊挡住了两个人的脸。然后，在周九良淡然的目光下，一个还带着虾饺味儿的吻就错位的亲在了他的脸上。不过在外面的秦霄贤看来，那分明就是一个亲密到不能再亲密的吻了！

“哥你猜他会不会进来找你呀？”周莉退回去捧着脸朝他哥眨眨眼，“反正我猜他肯定会来，不信你看，他正往这边跑呢。风风火火的，看着可生气啦！”

周九良忍住没往那边看，他淡定的喝了口茶，“想要啥了就告诉我，哥给你买。”

“好嘞~”周莉笑的直露出两个小酒窝，跟他哥开心的时候笑的见牙不见眼颇有些相似。

没到两分钟，喘着粗气的秦霄贤就站在他们这桌跟前了。

看都没看周莉一眼，直接拽着周九良的手就往外走。被那个吻给刺激到的他没看见周九良无奈的表情和身后周莉朝他露出胜利的手势。

秦霄贤就这么拽着周九良往前走，漫无目的的往前走，直到身后的周九良吃痛的嘶了口冷气，语气更是颇显无奈和委屈的说：“你拽的我有点疼了。”秦霄贤这才停下来，同样委委屈屈的看着那被他攥的通红的手腕，也不说话，就跟个被遗弃的大型犬似的。

“你就没什么想说的呀？”周九良奶声奶气的问他。

“！”大脑只感觉嗡的一下，浑身上下像是过了回电一样，电流刺激着身体，瞬间就被打通了任督二脉。

“有。”秦霄贤特别坚定的看着他说：“周航，我喜欢你，特别特别喜欢你。你不是一直在愁找不到对象么，那你要不要考虑考虑我，虽然我还没分化，但性别这个概率各占三分之一，保不齐我就真是个O呢，所以，周九良——”

他深吸了口气，“我，你要不要！”

周九良露出两个甜甜的酒窝，他故意没马上回答他，只是笑眯眯的说：“你真喜欢我啊？我这个人可是有好多缺点的，特别特别多，你确定你能接受呀？”

“我都知道了，我观察过，也跟孟哥打听过，我连你睡觉爱趴着睡我都知道，还有啥我不知道啊……”秦霄贤越说声音越小，也不知道是不是对打探周九良的个人信息感到心虚，还是无意间暴露了另外一个无辜的助攻人，反正就是有些不自在。

他摸了摸鼻子，赶在周九良说话之前急急燥燥的开口，“哎呀，你就说你要不要吧！我和你讲啊！不是我自夸，要是错过我，你可就再也遇不到比我还好的人了！像我这么帅的还有吗？像我这么乖的还有吗？像我这么体贴善良的还有吗？绝对没有了，世界上仅此一个了！”

“周九良！你到底要不要！”

从嗓子眼里喊出来的话，都差点破音了。得亏了他们俩所在的地界偏僻，没什么人。那吹胡子瞪眼撸袖子的架势，活脱脱就是再说，你要是不要那我就要掐死你！看你是要我还是不要命！

“你都这么说了，那我哪儿还敢不要啊， ”周九良主动的拉起秦霄贤的手，“这么好的人我要是还不要，那我不得后悔一辈子啊。肯定得要啊！必须得要！”

说到这里，周九良是都跟李鹤东谢金交代了。

“就上个月的事啊？”谢金问。要说是周家小妹来，那可不就是上个月刚发生的事么。

“就上个月。”周九良说：“是真的没想现在就告诉你们，毕竟旋儿还没分化呢，这孩子最近老是担心他分化这事儿，搞的我别提有多愁了。”

提起分化这事儿，谢金李鹤东对视一眼，他们听到过一些事，关于秦霄贤家庭情况的。谢金说：“我可听说，秦霄贤他们家条件不错啊，家里好像是做房地产生意的，正经百八的富二代啊，你们两个这……”

“我知道。”周九良叹口气，“他和我说过，他还有个姐姐，是个alpha。他说他们秦家孩子多半分化的结果都是alpha，而且分化的年龄还挺晚，要是Omega反倒是分化的早。他现在都21了，十有八九也得是个alpha。”

他说完揉了揉额头，看着有些疲惫。

“真要是alpha也没事，你看我和谢爷不就挺好的么。”李鹤东安慰道。

“哎……我也是这么想的，但旋儿就生怕我会不要他似的，本来开开心心在一起了，还没开心两天呢，他就纠结上这事儿了。所以我是真没心情告诉你们了。”

“行了，这事吧，我们都知道了，也理解，你们俩就先瞒着吧，等着老秦分化了再说。”

周九良抹了把脸，八字眉往下一撇，满是忧愁，“也只能这样了。”

三个人又闲聊了一会儿，听到开门声，聊天的话题停住了，周九良伸着脖子朝门口看，就看见秦霄贤手里拿着袋子朝他走过来。临近年底，北京的冬天也说不上有多暖，秦霄贤出去这一趟就冻得脸色苍白，就鼻头带点红色，递给周九良袋子的那只手也是冻得通红还泛着白。

“什么呀。”周九良接过袋子，打开一看里面是一份还冒着热气的蛋包饭，不过米饭上面的鸡蛋被盖子压的有些破了，内里的流心有些溢出了。

“你这是跑了多远啊……”周九良心情复杂，他看着秦霄贤在室内温度攀升的情况下变得通红的手，想也没想，直接拽过来就放自己腿下面压实了。

不算太柔软的沙发早就被周九良的体温捂的温热，冰冷的手心刚被那散发热度的大腿压下去，就触及到了一片温暖。哪怕是刚刚在外面冻到不行，可现在秦霄贤的心也暖了。

“嗐，你昨天不是念叨着想吃蛋包饭嘛，我想着反正也不是特别远，就过去了。就是没想到今天还挺冷。你先喝点奶茶，我给你买了香草味儿的奶茶，还热乎呢。知道你减肥，已经让他们少放糖了。”

秦霄贤将茶几上的袋子打开，从那四杯里拿出一杯淡黄色的纸杯递给周九良，又从里面拿出了杯黑色纸杯的咖啡，剩下两个就被秦霄贤推了过去，“师爷东哥，你们也趁热喝了，也不知道你们俩爱喝什么味，就买的抹茶味儿的。将就将就。”

秦霄贤笑的半眯起眼睛，嘴角上挑，露出半口白牙。李鹤东跟谢金对视了一眼，无奈的笑了，“我跟师爷对词儿去了，其他人也差不多该到了，你们俩要是不想让别人知道就收敛着点。毕竟有男朋友跟没男朋友那还是两码事，能看出的。”

周九良点着头，可身体却不由自主的往秦霄贤那边靠。李鹤东瞪着眼睛一幅孺子不可教也的白了他们俩一眼，拉着谢金就走了。

可能是看时间的确是不早了，周九良七口八口就解决完了晚饭，拉着秦霄贤又溜了一边词，感觉都差不多了，这才又躺回沙发头枕着秦霄贤的腿。

趁着现在没人，秦霄贤又不安的问他：“航儿啊，我要是真的分化成alpha了，那怎么办啊。”

周九良看也没看他，继续玩着手机，“alpha就alpha呗，社里俩A在一起的情况还少吗，你刚刚不就看见一对儿么，有什么好奇怪的。再说了，我还能因为你是alpha就不要你了？我没发现啊秦霄贤，胆子够小啊，你当初跟我告白时的勇气呢？真跟着你的智商一起被狗吃了啊。”

周九良对着秦霄贤的大腿狠狠拍了下去。他可是玩弦子的，手劲儿有多大，几乎只要跟他动过手的人都知道。这一巴掌周九良是一点劲儿都没收着，直把秦霄贤拍的是龇牙咧嘴，从被打的地方一路腾起酥酥麻麻刺刺痒痒的火辣辣的疼痛。

秦霄贤最终还是没忍住嗷了一嗓子。

这一天，这个话题就算是过去了。秦霄贤是没那个胆子在跟周九良提，再提怕不是要弄死他。

两个人又做贼似的处了小两个月，这中间秦霄贤只问过周九良一次相关问题，得到的答案依旧是周九良冷漠无情的眼眉飞刀，刀刀不离他自己的脑门子。哪怕是他闻不到那个信息素的味儿，他也能感受到那阵阵风雪直奔他而来的刺骨寒冷。这导致他那阵子穿的衣服总是很多。

冬雪消融，天气转暖，是立春。

这天晚上德云七队有个比较特殊的组合，一个是搭档回家照顾孩子就剩自己的秦霄贤，一个是队长外出没在家的周九良。两个人凑在一起，你看看我我瞅瞅你，四目相对，秦霄贤没忍住先笑了。

“我和你说，你这次别再摔我了啊！你那次摔的我老疼了，胳膊肘都青了。”

周九良蹲在侧目条看着台上的刘筱亭和张九泰，嫌挤得慌又往旁边挪了挪，话语里有些小埋怨：“谁知道你那么轻啊，我一拽你就倒了，还把我吓一跳呢。”

秦霄贤跟着往旁边挪了挪，“是是是，是我太轻了，绝对不是你手太重了，成吧。”

“起开点。”

“就不！”

“我和你讲，你给我起开，不然到时候上了台你可别怪我下手狠，反正今天演的还是《黄鹤楼》，你只要起范儿，我就得摔你。”

“摔摔摔！有本事你摔死我！”

“你说你非要跟我腻个什么劲儿啊，本来就这么屁大点地方，你还一个劲儿的挤我，你在把我挤出去，那咱们直接演个群口的了。”

“……”秦霄贤没说话了，他有点小委屈，他站起来退回到了更衣室，坐在那里生闷气。他也不知道最近是怎么了，就是特别想跟周九良在一块儿，只要在他身边就觉得特别安心。可这人老是烦他，打着怕被人知道的借口推开他，他一度想就这么直接坦白的了，可清醒了又否决了。

说要等分化后在告诉其他人的人是他，归根结底就是怕他真分化成了alpha之后周九良不要他了。两个A在一起到底还是不如AO融洽，人家AO信息素那是水乳交融，两个A的信息素不打架就算好的了。

他是真的怕。

没一会儿，刘筱亭张九泰下了场，报幕员喊了他和周九良的名字，他深吸一口气，看着站在台口等他的周九良，抚了抚大褂，大跨步的走过去。

“上台来呢，我先跟大伙自我介绍一下，我呢，是德云社的一个小学生，我叫秦霄贤，旁边这位是我的搭档，诶，您各位瞧见了，今天我这搭档吧，他换人了！”

“我原来的搭档啊，他回家看孩子去了，而这位老师呢？您各位应该都挺熟悉的，叫周狗粮。他搭档那不就是咱们队长么，今天也巧了，我们队长外出把他留下看家了。俩留守儿童一合计，那就一块儿演吧！”

“是……哪就周狗粮啊！你喂狗呢啊！”

“您不是狗粮啊？那您是什么粮啊？”

“什么叫我是什么粮啊，不是吃的。”

“哦，不是吃的啊，那就是兑了水的粥，喝的啊。”

“也不是喝的！嗐！我跟你讨论什么吃的啊！我叫周九良！”

“周九良，周老师。”

“那是我。”

“这周老师啊，那是我们队的名人了……”

絮絮叨叨的话一句接着一句，秦霄贤说的卖力，周九良捧得瓷实，遇到一些不大的小问题呢，也都被彼此巧妙的盖过去了。

虽然上台前周九良扬言还要摔秦霄贤，可到底还是心疼自家男朋友，摔的时候眼看着人落地了这才松开手，秦霄贤就躺在地上朝他笑，反正那个角度也没人能看见，周九良悄不做声的白了他一眼。

没到半个小时，一场黄鹤楼演完了，俩人准备下台呢，就被报幕员给拦住了，说是演员赶场还没到，还得在拖一会儿。

这没办法，两个人又来了个返场。

两个人刚刚鞠完躬，话都没说完一句呢，就听见后面的一个大哥声音贼大的喊了一嗓子：“周九良我爱你！”

这一嗓子把秦霄贤吓得差点没跳起来，也把周九良吓得打了个激灵，不过很快周九良就反应过来了，他手撑着桌子，棱角分明的脸上微微上抬，嘴角挂着抹冷笑，眼睛一转，“我信你个鬼。”

观众席哄堂大笑。

可是，意外就在此刻发生了。

秦霄贤当时没有反应过来，等他反应过来之后他突然就觉得天旋地转，观众的笑声极其刺耳，头顶的灯光犹如白日里的太阳让他看不清眼前的一切，世界正在倒转崩塌，而他却一脚踩空万劫不复。

他没忘记自己现在身处何地，他也差不多知道自己是怎么一回事了。

他开始分化了。

旁边的人还在和观众聊天，他只能靠着桌子勉强站立。周九良本来说完前一段话之后就想将话题丢给秦霄贤，可他却发现了秦霄贤的不同寻常，这孩子的脖颈一直在冒汗，而且他似乎闻到了什么味道，极其特殊的，而且味道的根源同他极近，似乎就是身边这人散发出来的。

那是一股跟他同属性的味道，是崖柏木，不同于他自身沉香的复杂多样，那是种比较淡，还有股不同于花香的甜丝丝，不同于沉香的药香味，崖柏的药香似乎更偏向涩苦，闻的久了还带着一股相比芳甜和苦涩的清凉感，那似乎，是薄荷的味道。

崖柏薄荷。这是属于秦霄贤的信息素。他的男朋友，终于分化了。

烫嘴似的由周九良自己演完返场，好在秦霄贤没像他似的直接昏过去，还有点意识，能配合他答应两句，鞠躬下台的时候他就怕秦霄贤撑不住，一手虚虚揽着他的背，将人带下了台。

本来报幕员还打算再拦一下，可是看着几乎是被周九良搀扶着下来的秦霄贤，主持人意识到了事情的严重性，直接报出了另一对的名字，匆匆忙忙将孙九芳和郭霄汉赶上了台。

到了后台，周九良想都没想就放出了自身的信息素。他一直都知道他本身的沉香是没有任何攻击性的，反而是能舒缓人的情绪，可能这就是德云社和他关系比较好的人都爱和他在一起的原因吧。只是闻着都能让人心平气和，只要小心控制着那部分凛雪。毫不夸张的说，这完全就是一个人形香炉。

刘筱亭猛地一闻见秦霄贤的那股冲鼻子的薄荷味就打了个喷嚏，但还是搭着手把人搀到了沙发上，看着浑身直冒冷汗脸色惨白的秦霄贤，刘筱亭看向周九良，“这，送医院吧？”

嗅着空气里和崖柏薄荷混在一起的沉香味，周九良站起来就要走，“送，你们先叫车，我给他买抑制剂去。”

“别，我去，你先给他缓缓。”

刘筱亭换了衣服就往外跑，就那么几步远的路还打了好几个喷嚏。

“你们出去待会儿，他这薄荷味是有点冲鼻子。别再引起你们的不适来。”周九良在别人看不见的地方挣了挣被秦霄贤死死攥住的手，可他不过才有点动作，就听见背后的人从喉咙里面发出一声类似野兽的低吼，接着，他的手腕被攥的更死了，死到直让他疼的倒吸了口冷气。

“那行，有事就喊我们进来。”

周九良点头，“去吧。”

几个人全都捂着口鼻往外走，这薄荷味道，实在是太呛人了。

“好了好了，没人了，我不走，你先把手松开，我疼。”周九良用另一只手拍拍秦霄贤的后背，声线温和带着点小委屈，他是真的疼，他甚至听见了他手骨在秦霄贤的手里咔啦咔啦的响。

秦霄贤深吸了一口沉香味，泛红的眼睛盯着周九良的手腕，视线看着他的手一点点的松开那白皙的皮肤，可是松开过后的皮肤在回弹过后，便定格在了那里，五条指印明晃晃的透着暗红。他哑着声音说：“疼吗……我不是故意的……”

“我知道咱们旋儿不是故意的，没事的，一会儿就好了，难不难受啊？再忍会啊，二哥去买抑制剂了，然后咱们就去医院，旋儿乖啊。”

周九良像是在哄孩子似的哄着他，可这样的态度没让秦霄贤安心下来，反而是更让他有些不安，“我真成了alpha了……航儿，你现在后悔还来得及……”

周九良一听，本来就在极力控制的凛雪瞬间没了桎梏一股脑尽数扑向秦霄贤。暴雪夹杂着呼啸而至的狂风，每吸一口气都像是在往喉咙和鼻腔送进一把把锋利的刀子，而那些刀子在进入身体之后便又化成了一根根冰凌，冻结他的血液，冻结他的内部器官，每呼出的一口气都是在消耗身体最后的那丝热度。

秦霄贤从来都没有这么冷过。

“有些话想清楚在说。秦凯旋，我最后一次告诉你，想都别想。”周九良站起身，居高临下的冷眼看着秦霄贤：“上了我的床，你还想走？天底下没有这么便宜的事儿吧。”

“我不是……”秦霄贤被周九良陡然攀升的气势吓得楞在那里。

“你不是？”周九良冷笑着眯起眼，“我看你心思大着呢。你下一句是不是想说要分手啊。”

“不可能！死都不可能分！周航你听清楚了！我们，不可能断！”

周九良被气笑了，“艹了，你他妈现在倒是硬气了啊。”

“我错了！我混蛋！宝宝别生气！我以后再也不说这混蛋话了！我这辈子就死磕你了！你也别想赶我走！你以后也别想喜欢上别人，不然我非弄死他不可！”

“……”周九良敛了笑容，静静的看着他。

暴风雪悄然停止，只是空气里还残余着那没完全散去的凛冽雪息，呼吸之间还是会感到些冰冷。

“我真的错了……”虽然还是有些难受，可秦霄贤还是向周九良伸出了手。

“秦凯旋，记住一句话，我爱你，那和你性别有什么关系。不管你是alpha是beta还是Omega，我爱的是你这个人，能懂吗？”周九良握住了那伸出来的手，他会握住，并且握一辈子。

秦霄贤凑在周九良身边，头抵着他大腿，声音沙哑，“我们明天去领证吧。”

“好啊。”

“要公开吗？像师爷东哥那样。”

“你想吗？”

“我想。”秦霄贤委委屈屈的说：“我想让别人知道你是我的， 我不想在看到那些人再到处的说你和孟哥怎么怎么样，我看着不舒服，我酸的慌。我知道你们一点事儿都没有，台上的东西也做不得真，可是，我就是嫉妒，揪着心脏的嫉妒！”

“小气鬼。”周九良没忍住笑了出来，“等你稳定了，咱们领了证就公开。要先和叔叔阿姨商量吗？”

“我都商量过了，他们由着我，反正家里还有我姐，我就自由发展就好了。那你呢？要和叔叔阿姨商量吗？”

“他们也是由着我，到时候有对象了告诉他们一声就行。”

秦霄贤不确定的小声发问，“是个alpha也没事儿？”

“没事儿，放心吧。”周九良露出两颊的小酒窝，半眯的眼睛就像是阳光一样的温暖。

秦霄贤躺在沙发上，十指紧扣着周九良的手，脑袋里一直绷着的那根弦突然就卸了劲，他感觉有些发困，纷纷扬扬的雪花夹杂着清甜蜂蜜味的沉香萦绕在他身边，带给他无限的安全感。

失去意识之前，他听见自己说：

“周航，我真的，特别爱你。”

“……我知道。”周九良笑着，“愿得一人心，白首不相离。从今往后，有我陪你走过漫漫余生，我们都会越来越好的。”

再一次睁开眼睛，是苍白的天花板，房间内的光线很充足，薄纱窗帘遮住了刺眼阳光，他朝着四周看了看，视线便停留在了病床左侧。那个人穿着一件灰色的卫衣，半趴在病床上用手撑着额角，眉间微微蹙起一些不平的弧度，眼睫随着不安分的眼球轻颤，嘴唇紧抿成一条略微向下的线条，连着那颗黑色的痣都显得有些冷硬。

他睡的很不安稳。好像有点轻微的动静就会瞬间惊醒。

就像是现在。秦霄贤不过是动了动手臂，那人就猛地睁开眼，醒了。

“你醒了啊？我去叫大夫，在检查一下没事了咱们就能回家了。”周九良打了个哈欠，用小指留长的指甲划了划太阳穴附近的头皮，这才迷迷瞪瞪的往外走。

来的医生是个四十多岁的女士，脸上总是挂着慈爱的笑容，跟他们说话的语调也是温温和和，测的体温血压一切正常。那医生又给了他们一张单子，上面写着秦霄贤的血型和分化结果，还有信息素的分属科目，是HPS-WT-P75698，跟他同属一科，却不是同种，他是HPS-WT-S6875。

检查结果一切都好，如果没什么不适就可以出院了。医生是这么对他们说的。

医生走后，秦霄贤嗅着房间里那微甜带着点青草味道的馥郁沉香，突然就傻傻的笑了，“我终于闻到属于你的味道啦，周航。”

“喜欢吗？”周九良问他。

“喜欢，我没分化之前，只能听孟哥他们说你的信息素有多好闻，现在我分化了，我也能闻见了，你不知道我有多喜欢呢。”

“那你可得喜欢一辈子了。”

“只是一辈子我还嫌短呢。”秦霄贤闻见了空气里萦绕的崖柏薄荷，和周九良的凛雪沉香有些相似，却又不尽相同，“崖柏木和薄荷味，喜欢不？”

“崖柏薄荷凛雪沉香，我可想不出来还有谁会比我们的信息素更般配。”周九良说：“对自己有点信心，秦凯旋，别畏畏缩缩像个胆小鬼，我们还得一起走一辈子呢，你比我更好，知道吗？”

秦霄贤笑的见牙不见眼，笑过之后，他一把拥住周九良，“我们周宝宝是最好的！咱们回家吧。”

“好，回家。”回到那个属于他们的小窝，所有的东西都是成双成对，门口的鞋柜上摆着一拍陶瓷小人儿和动物，客厅的桌子上还有没吃完的零食，阳台上摆着几盆绿色的植物，家里还养着两只狗和一只猫，卧室的床头柜上放着两个人的照片，两个人年轻人笑的格外欢喜。

因为事发突然，这件事也没来得及告诉秦家父母，等两个人回到家之后先是腻歪了一整天，  
整个房子里都充满了崖柏薄荷和凛雪沉香，要不是小区封闭性不错，早就被人找了。

第二天秦霄贤先去通知了他父母，而周九良则是又和自己父母沟通了一遍。虽然昨晚晚上已经跟家里打过电话了，但是听那个语气他也知道恐怕父母还没有太接受。

想来也是，突然就告诉父母自己有了个对象，并且还打算明天就领证，而且还是个alpha，身为父母甚至连人都没看见过自家儿子就要和别人结婚了？这事儿不管是哪家父母都不会轻易接受的。

拨通电话之前，他突然抱怨起自家小妹来了。平时他有屁大点事都恨不得跟父母说上一遍，怎么这次这么大的事儿她就真的闭口不言了？老实的完全不像她。但凡这丫头能跟他父母透露一点相关信息，父母反应也不会大成这样。

倒霉丫头。

他知道父母能接受他找个alpha男朋友，就是有点接受不能自家儿子刚告诉他们有了对象就马上要结婚领证。这惊喜不是一般的大。简直就是惊吓。

怀里抱着周橘子，他窝在沙发上深吸一口气，还是拨通了电话。

“妈……”

秦霄贤那边倒是还好，虽然对儿子一直是处在放养状态，但是因为有秦家姐姐提前先给秦家父母打了预防针，早就知道有周九良这么个人存在，对直接领证这件事的态度倒还好。就是有些担忧，怕两个年轻人只是一时冲动没想后果，匆匆忙忙就领了证，到时候感觉不合适了还得去离婚，既麻烦又伤情分。

“你真的想好了？确定了？就非他不可了？”秦家妈妈坐在秦霄贤的正对面，一双眉眼略带担忧，看看儿子，又看看旁边坐着的秦家父亲。

“真的，我想好了，妈。没跟您瞎说，第一眼看见他我就知道他必须得是我的，要是得不到他，我这辈子都不会安心的。我知道你们怕我还小，这么早早就定下来万一以后后悔了怎么办，可是妈，我是真的爱他啊。”

“以后的路，想过吗？不要光看眼前，要看看以后，十年，二十年，甚至是更久以后，比我和你妈还要老的时候，那时候头发也白了，眼也花了，背也坨了，可能连路都走不了了，这漫长的一生，你确定你想要和他一起度过吗？”

秦家父亲将手里的烟蒂捻灭在了烟灰缸里，秦霄贤知道父亲平时并不怎么抽烟，因为妈妈管得紧，只有在心里烦闷发愁的时候才会抽上一两根，可现在，那烟灰缸里已经摆放了不下四五个烟蒂。

“这些，我幻想过。”秦霄贤说：“等我们两个人老了不能再登台了，那就找个舒适的地方安心养老，等到死后也要葬在一起。爸，这些，我都想过的。”

秦家父亲望着自己的儿子那坚定的眼神，从小到大每当他露出这种眼神的时候就说明他是真的下定了决心，就像是他当初义无反顾跑去说相声一样。

“周航那孩子我看过，是个好孩子，比你要好得多。你什么德行我和你妈都知道，好好对人家，别仗着自己比人家小就耍点混账玩意儿，最重要的是，别辜负人家，人心最怕辜负，哪怕你说你不爱他了，也别整用不着的辜负别人。”秦家父亲说的掷地有声，一下秒，语气更是严厉：“咱们秦家丢不起这脸，也最恨这种人，出现一个，就打出去一个，永远也别想再登秦家大门。”

“旋儿啊，明白了吗？”严父形态瞬间下线，现在坐在他对面的又是那个慈祥的父亲，打一巴掌给个甜枣，他爸这招玩的够深！

“我知道了爹！”

“乖儿子。”慈父笑逐颜开，“你们俩是想怎么办呀？就光领了证不办婚礼啊？”这话一出，秦家妈妈先不干了，“不办婚礼这算怎么回事，那还是结婚吗。”

“肯定得办啊，但那不是需要时间操持嘛，我倒是有空，可你们未来的新儿子那不是没空么，等我操持的差不多了到时候再办吧。”

“那你那么快想领证干什么啊。”秦家妈妈显然不是很懂自家儿子的心思。

秦霄贤有些心虚的笑了，“我就是吧，想先把人绑定了再说。”

“妈你是不知道航航有多受人欢迎，我这次分化就是因为一个人好不愣儿的跟他喊了句‘周九良我爱你！’我就在台上分化了。”秦霄贤愤愤不平，“还是个男的！还是个alpha！一股子韭菜味想熏死谁！气死我了！”

秦家妈妈冷笑出声，“瞧你内个没出息的模样，你可真有志气，就因为人家喊了这么句话你就气的当场分化。人航航是相声演员，有人喜欢那不是好事么，你自己也是相声演员，你自己想想有多少小姑娘说过‘我爱你’这些话。就光你姐给我看的视频每次开头我都能听见好几个小姑娘在下面扯着嗓子喊爱你。怎么地，有人喊爱他还不行了啊。这还没结婚呢就管的这么宽，我看这要是结了婚你还不得把人栓死了。你要是这样，那我就不同意了，别霍霍航航，人好孩子经不起你霍霍。”

“？？？”秦霄贤一脸懵逼，求救似的看向他爸，然而他爸给了他一个爱莫能助的表情，默默拿起桌子上的茶杯喝起了茶。

“不是，妈我没有，我没想管着他，真的，你听我给你解释啊……”

看样子，秦霄贤这边也并不是特别的顺利。

第二天早上，秦霄贤黑着一双熊猫眼回家，打开家门就看见另一个熊猫眼坐在客厅沙发上，怀里抱着生无可恋的周橘子， 可能是发现家里的另一个主人回来了，周橘子朝着他喵了好几声，俨然一幅求救模样。

“宝宝……”秦霄贤撒娇似的拉长了音线，蹭到周九良身边作势就要扑进他的怀里。而周橘子就顺势挣脱怀抱，逃离了那困了他一整夜的魔鬼地狱。秦霄贤看着它飞似的跑去找奶球和八宝，他觉得最近一阵子周橘子应该看见周九良就会绕着走。

“解决好了？”周九良问他。

“完事了，有空了回去看看他们，我妈挺想你的。”秦霄贤蹭着周九良的下巴，然后被一巴掌拍开，“痒痒，别闹，说正事呢。”

“你那边呢？”秦霄贤突然没了底气。

“有空了跟我回去见见我爸妈，毕竟他们还没看见过你呢。”

“哦……”

“明天，去领证吧。”

“哦……嗯？？？？？？？啥玩意？？？”秦霄贤差点没跳起来，“叔叔阿姨不是不同意吗？”

“你哪只耳朵听见我说不同意了，就是想见见你，看看这个人是不是真的跟他们儿子说的那么好。”周九良推开往他身上腻的秦霄贤，“这事还得多亏我妹帮忙，到时候你得好好谢谢她。”

“必须的！你妹就是我妹！我姐就是你姐！等会，你怎么还有个妹妹啊？我没听你说过啊。”

“那你也没问啊。”

“成吧。你妹妹叫啥？”

“周莉，茉莉的莉。”

“这名，怎么这么熟悉呢。”秦霄贤陷入了沉思中。

呵。周九良暗地里冷笑一声，熟悉啊，熟悉就对了。恐怕等你看见人了你会更熟悉。不过这话他没说，他等着看好戏呢。

2月8号，元宵节。

秦霄贤枕着周九良的大腿，他仰着头看着那人棱角如刀削斧刻似的下颌线，突然就拉着周九良空闲下来的一只手拍了张照片，骨节分明的两只漂亮手掌十指相扣，无意间露出来的无名指上带着两枚款式一样的戒指。

周九良奇怪的问他要干嘛，秦霄贤也没说话，当着周九良的面打开微博，编辑信息，选好图片，撰写文字。

秦霄贤V：执子之手，与子偕老。[图片][图片][图片]

周九良没忍住嘴角向上的弧度，当即打开微博，转发了。

周九良V：往后余生，请多关照。//@秦霄贤V：执子之手，与子偕老。[图片][图片][图片]

一双十指紧扣的手。

两张笑逐颜开的相片。

两本充满了幸福的红色小本本。

一生那么长，何其有幸遇见你。人生路漫漫，得一人相伴此生无憾。

00

秦霄贤跟孙九香在台上演出，有点奇怪的是，今天的侧目条竟然没一个围观群众，平时的话怎么着也得有一两个人，不是那三个九字科就是那仨九字科。但是现在，秦霄贤往侧目条那里看了瞥了好几眼，真真是一个人都没有。

孩子静悄悄，必定在做妖。他有种不好的预感。+

后台，七队的其他人围着周九良坐了一圈，一个个脸色凝重，表情深沉，跟好像有什么深仇大恨似的。尤其是孟鹤堂。

“哎！你说说你说说，这好好一个孩子他怎么就分化成alpha了呢？这不应该啊！小说里不是这么写的啊！”

“那您说说，应该怎么着啊。”周九良翘起腿，撑着下巴看他哥精彩表演。

孟鹤堂撸起袖子就说：“人小说里都是那么玩的，没分化的那一方肯定会为了自己喜欢的人分化成配对的性别，然后就开始缠缠绵绵到天涯，生生世世不分离。就你们俩来说，老秦就应该分化成对应的Omega才对，怎么也不能是个alpha啊。”

“嚯。”周九良冷笑，嗖嗖的冷空气从他身上明确有指向的直逼孟鹤堂，看着人被冻得打了个寒战还一脸迷茫的说‘哎怎么这么冷呢？空调没开吗？’他翻了个白眼，“别扯那些乱七八糟的，我就觉得旋儿是alpha挺好，这说明我们俩是真爱，超越了性别的真爱，你一个单身人士懂个啥，是吧师爷。”

“对，我们这叫真爱，你们都不懂，是吧东子。”

“你们说你们的，扯我们俩干啥。”李鹤东看看点，“行了赶紧分账，麻溜的，眼看着人就要下场了，还在这儿磨磨叨叨呢。”

“没事，九香知道咋回事，且得在上面磨蹭会儿呢。”孙九芳露出和善的微笑。

外队人员尚九熙一脸的悲壮，他抬头看看这个——倒霉脸，抬头看看那个——面带春风，他深吸口气，“老闭啊，我觉得咱们这样不好，这不是有规定么，不能聚众赌博，你看咱们这么多人，万一被人举报了可咋整，对不对？”

“尚九熙。”

“诶。”

“钱撂下，你，滚蛋。”周九良皮笑肉不笑的手指大门口。

“孟哥啊！！！我们可都是跟着你赌的啊！是你说老秦肯定是个Omega我们才跟着赌他是O的啊！”

孟鹤堂一脸嫌弃：“你快拉倒吧！本来这是我们队内的事儿，你个外人非要来掺和，你说你赖谁！九华呢！把他给我拉走！”

“等会，把钱留下啊，既然掺和了，就得愿赌服输对不对。”周九良笑眯眯的一把拽住坐在自己身边的好朋友何九华，孟鹤堂表示，兄弟我救不了你了。

七队的这几个人，除了那俩大辈儿，谢金不算啊，其他小人儿都跟着参与了。

以孟鹤堂为首的赌秦霄贤是Omega的有刘筱亭，尚九熙，还有那四个霄字科的，本着相信队长就是相信真理，谁知到，扑街了。

赌秦霄贤是beta的也有，可不就是谢金跟李鹤东么。

最后，跟着周九良赌秦霄贤是alpha的，还真有俩，孙九芳跟张九泰，这俩人相视一笑，跟着副队有肉吃，跟着队长别说连肉了，连裤头都得输进去！

本着小赌怡情大赌伤身，其实都没压那么多，就是一两张毛爷爷，唯独孟鹤堂，压了十张毛爷爷。

当他给周九良转账的时候，别提有多疼了。

心疼肉疼的。

等着到了点，秦霄贤走下台，他看着后台坐着的那一溜人马，在看到他的瞬间，以孟鹤堂为首的视线齐刷刷打在他身上，差点没让他一口唾沫噎死自己。

“你们这是，啥情况？”

“秦霄贤！你个不争气的倒霉玩意儿！！！”

刚下台完全不知道情况的秦霄贤一脸懵逼，啥情况？？？我招谁惹谁了？？？

跟孙九芳张九泰分完账的周九良半眯起眼睛，云淡风轻的扫视了一眼，“没啥事。”

秦霄贤一脸的莫名其妙，他直觉有事发生了，等他换完衣服他得问问他们，不然为啥这群人看他的眼神都宛如他欠了他们八百块钱似的？

等秦霄贤换完了衣服，后台的人也散的差不多了，本来他就是最后一场，演完就直接回家了，就剩下几个跟周九良聊天的。可能是看到他出来了，周九良拎起旁边你的袋子，笑的别提有多甜了。秦霄贤表示：这糖分有点高啊，我可能需要胰岛素！

完了还没等他说啥，周九良就把手搭他腰上了，秦霄贤也顺势搂住了周九良的肩膀，这动作对他们俩来说挺熟悉的，所以秦霄贤也没发觉出有什么不对劲来。

就是感觉周九良今晚有点很是开心啊。

“爷们儿，回家啦！”

“好嘞！”

\---------------------------------------------------END


End file.
